34. Zero Butler
Zero Butler (零執事, Zero Shitsuji) is the thirty-fourth episode of the Kuroshitsuji anime and the tenth episode of season two. Summary Sebastian Michaelis is obliged to watch the Trancy Manor from the woods surrounding the mansion. He becomes increasingly perturbed as Claude Faustus basks in many of Ciel Phantomhive's favorable qualities, with the other demon even daring to lick Ciel's foot. In the manor, Claude follows Ciel's every order attempting to please him, but he only succeeds in annoying him even more. Claude attempts to convince Ciel to break his contract with Sebastian and forge a new one with him as his servant, but Ciel quickly refuses as he still wants to think about it, Claude states that he will wait. Claude encounters Sebastian outside the manor and reminds him that per his master's order, he cannot be seen by Ciel. Sebastian catches Grell Sutcliff attempting to take his photos and persuades him to help gather information about Luka and the village he and his demon destroyed, Arachnophile. At first, Grell is a little reluctant to go against his orders but quickly complies when Sebastian says that he would make eight more "handsome and cool" poses throughout the day. There, an ex-prostitute informs them of the carnage she witnessed at the hands of Luka Macken—only she was spared due to the kindness she showed him, having saved him from some bullies. Before she can explain further, she is killed by Thompson, Timber, and Canterbury having shot at her forehead, who immediately engage Sebastian in combat. Sebastian easily defeats them and binds them upside-down to a tree and Grell finishes them off with his death scythe. As Grell slices into the three, their Cinematic Record plays, showing they were present during the great fire that destroyed Arachnophile. The record also shows Ciel helping Hannah Annafellows stand after he accidentally hit her with his cane, which aggravates Sebastian to the point that he sprints angrily back to the Trancy estate, telling Grell that their teamwork ends there, leaving Grell to follow him. Back at the mansion, Ciel has broken a mirror, under the impression he saw Alois Trancy's reflection. At first, Claude assigns Hannah to clean up the mess while Claude returns Ciel to his room, but Ciel then orders Claude to clean the mess in Hannah's place. In his bedchamber, Ciel laments to Hannah that he wishes to return to his own mansion. As he notes the "mysterious" color of Hannah's remaining eye, she abruptly tells him to look into her mouth, which opens to reveal a gaping abyss. Within, Alois' eye squirms and stares back. Not only can Ciel see the eye, but he also sees himself from the eye's point of view, which causes him to scream from terror and shock until he faints. Outside, Sebastian confronts Claude, and their rose-contract is severed. As they begin to battle one another, Ciel's voice can be heard from a thorn-covered clock tower. As Ciel calls for Sebastian, informing him that he will climb to the top, Claude claims Sebastian is no longer fit to be called a butler because he violated an order; he must have been seen by his young master. Demons pride themselves in being able to follow every order given to them. However, Ciel's voice gradually becomes that of Alois Trancy, revealing that the soul in charge of Ciel's body is now Alois. Alois taunts Sebastian from the clock tower's edge, shouting that he will inevitably fall. Before the two can act, Hannah appears before the two butlers, stating that Alois has replaced Ciel. Characters in Order of Appearance *Sebastian Michaelis *Ciel Phantomhive *Claude Faustus *Hannah Annafellows *Grell Sutcliff *Triplets *Female villager *Alois Trancy Gallery 210 Claude with the bird.png 210 Claude smirks.png 210 Claude smiles.png 210 Claude the creep.png 210 Claude shivers.png 210 Claude pets the bird.png 210 Claude kisses Ciel's foot.png 210 Claude.png 210 Claude's creepy smile.png 210 Claude's theatrics.png 210 Claude dresses Ciel.png 210 Claude brushes Ciel's teeth.png 210 Claude blushes.png 210 Ciel.png 210 Ciel thinks.png 210 Ciel looks outside.png 210 Angry Sebastian.png 210 Tea party.png 210 Sebastian stares 1.png 210 Sebastian stares 2.png 210 To the left.png 210 To the front.png 210 Sebastian stares 3.png 210 Sebastian serves tea to Grell.png 210 Sebastian lifts a stone.png 210 Rings.png 210 Grell's swollen face.png 210 Happy Grell.png 210 The triplets kneel.png 210 The triplets' Cinematic Record.png 210 Triplets are shocked.png 210 Sebastian worries.png 210 Sebastian is shocked.png 210 Sebastian punches Claude.png 210 Sebastian poses for Grell.png 210 Sebastian poses.png 210 Sebastian hides.png 210 Sebastian scowls.png 210 Sebastian and Claude stare.png 210 Sebastian captures the triplets.png 210 Sebastian and Claude fight.png 210 Fork and knife.png 210 Sebastian frowns.png 210 Posing for Grell.png 210 Luka and the prostitute.png 210 Hannah stares.png 210 Grell takes another picture.png 210 Grell smiles.png 210 Grell and Sebastian.png 210 Excited Grell.png 210 Claude taunts Sebastian.png 210 Claude Faustus.png 210 Claude speaks.png 210 Ciel bites his lip.png 210 Ciel smashes the mirror.png 210 Ciel panics.png 210 Ciel is shocked.png 210 Ciel blushes 1.png 210 Ciel blushes 2.png 210 Cinematic Record.png 210 Alois' eye.png 210 Alois in Ciel smirks.png Grell Nosebleed.PNG Category:Episodes Category:Kuroshitsuji II